In many areas of mechanical endeavor, means of adjustment are desirable, before, during, and after use. Sports equipment must be selected and/or adjusted for the particular conditions that currently exist, or which may be encountered. For example, users select skis, snow boards, tennis rackets, boots, and other equipment. Likewise, prosthetics must adapt to the various life situations in the course of a day.